


What Men Have Reduced Us To

by backtoblack101



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie have both had shit days at work and decide some stress relief is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Men Have Reduced Us To

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this prompt: Imagine person A says “kiss my ass” as a joke, but person B literally kisses person A’s butt.

“I’m quittin’,” Angie half screamed, storming into the living room and jolting Peggy’s attention away from the file she’d been pouring over. “I’ve had it up to here, I’m quittin’.”

“Oh good.” Peggy didn’t even bother asking what had caused her friends anger; it was always the same thing, always men. “Perhaps we can both quit, live in one of Howards villas in the south of France instead?”

“You too, eh?” Angie half laughed half spat, making a bee line for the drinks cabinet in the corner.

Peggy just grunted in response, pointing to the empty scotch glass sitting on the coffee table next to the file. “Maybe while you’re over there you could get me a refill?”

Angie nodded, pulled out the scotch, and moved onto the couch next to Peggy, squirming in closer to the agent’s side than was entirely necessary. She filled her friend’s glass three quarters of the way then took a swig for herself straight from the bottle, hissing a little at the burn that tore through the back of her throat.

Peggy sighed and lifted her glass off the table. “Can you believe.” She paused to take a liberal gulp, her reaction to the bitter liquid less severe but just as obvious as Angie’s. “That this.” Another gulp. “Is what _men_ have reduced us to?” She polished off her glass and threw her head against the back of the couch.

Angie contemplated the question in between sips of scotch, still straight from the bottle. “Y’know, funny enough I can,” she replied drearily. “After evaluatin’ every male relationship in my life.” She passed the scotch to Peggy. “I can withou’ question confirm that I believe that.” She accepted the bottle back, punctuating the end of her sentence with another swig.

-.-.-.-

“So anyway, anyway, anyway…” Angie paused her dramatic tale to bring the scotch bottle to her lips, only to realise she was attempting to drink air. “Oh…” She pulled the bottle back to examine it. “It’s empty.”

“Seems about right.” Peggy giggled at her own attempt to maintain her clipped British accent in spite of the slurring that degraded each syllable. “We’ve certainly been drinking it.”

She was right too. In the space of two hours they’d managed to polish off the bottle between them and if anyone had walked in on them in that moment they’d know it too. Angie was lying with her bare feet on the coffee table, having long since decided it was in her best interest to remove her stockings and garter, and Peggy was lounged out across the couch, her head on the armrest and her legs thrown across Angie’s thighs. Their previously perfect curls were now in equal states of disarray, each of them having run their hand through their pinned-curls on several occasions while venting their frustration over their lives and the men in them. Even the first few buttons of Angie’s work uniform had come undone over the course of their drinking, while Peggy’s dress rode up to mid-thigh thanks to her less than ladylike sitting position.

All in all they were a sight for sore eyes.

“I think we should get more.” Angie was still focused on the empty scotch bottle. “Move yer legs so I can get more.” Then she pushed Peggy off her, almost sending her friend crashing onto the floor.

“No.” Peggy caught Angie’s wrist as the waitress went to get up. “I think we should dance.” Peggy really did love dancing though it was rare that she let herself go enough to actually indulge. “Let’s dance!”

Peggy was already dragging her to her feet before Angie could protest the lack of music, not that it mattered anyway as once Peggy’s hands fell to her waist the English woman began humming a low waltzing tune. Angie loved dancing too, though she’d always avoided doing it with Peggy, even if an audition had really called for it. Even while sober she never trusted herself to be this close to the English woman.

“Y’know,” Angie huffed, even as her hands snaked around the back of Peggy’s neck, partially out of an instinctual desire to pull her closer and partially out of a need to steady herself when the room spun a little. “I was in the middle of a story English.” It was supposed to sound like she was giving out, but between Peggy’s ridiculous humming and the alcohol coursing through her bloodstream the sentence instead ended somewhere in the midst of a giggle.

“Well by all means dear,” Peggy promoted, and if Angie wasn’t already flushing from the fact they were dancing so close she might have thought to go red at the way the term of endearment slipped off Peggy’s tongue.

“Well alright.” Probably best to keep talking anyway rather than let her inebriated mind imagine what it’d be like to close out the few inches between them and kiss away the unrecognisable tune Peggy continued to hum. “So yea like I was sayin’, guy comes in givin’ it all this.” Angie puffed out her chest, and if that meant it bumped ever so slightly off Peggy’s, well, it was all in the name of storytelling. “An’ he’s askin’ me all these dumb question’s tha’ don’t really need askin’ y’know, like if I’m spokin’ for and wantin’ t’know when I get off.” Angie could swear Peggy pulled her just a little tighter then, though that could very well have simply been the sway in each of their step drawing them closer. “An’ y’know what he says t’me then after all that?”

“What?” Peggy’s less articulate than usual, and the word is a deep gravely sound that drums out around the melody they’re dancing to.

“He tells me that instead of a tip maybe I’ll accept a kiss?” Angie shudders. “I mean if ya’d seen him Peg. Real old guy, real sleaze ball.”

Peggy drew away from Angie just enough to look her dead in the eye. “I’d have told him he could kiss my arse.”

Angie practically swooned at the rough edge to the sentence and before her brain had time to scream at her to stop her lips are moving. “Well he just mighta with a voice like that.”

It was a train wreck, it was all a hideous train wreck, and Angie was too drunk and too shell shocked to break eye contact, even as her mouth hung open at her own comment. Peggy to her credit didn’t recoil in abject horror, nor did she push Angie back from their embrace, instead she just stared for a moment, taking stock of what her friend had just said before finally opening her mouth to reply.

“Pardon?” Her tone was light, teasing almost, and that along with the continued intensity of her gaze gave Angie a bravery only the alcohol she’d consumed could fuel.

“I’m jus’ sayin’.” She paused, licked her lips. “That accent tellin’ me to kiss your ass… I just might.”

Peggy opened her mouth and Angie knew this was it; knew she was either about to be rewarded for her boldness or slapped hard in the face for daring to be so lewd.

It was the former. “Kiss my _arse_.” This time when she said it she was slow, annunciating each word carefully and putting just the right curl on the final two syllables to send a rush of heat between Angie’s legs.

Lord help her.

She knew this was still probably a bad idea, knew Peggy could simply be pulling her leg, knew she’d had too much alcohol to be doing something like this even if Peggy wasn’t just kidding. Most of all though she knew it didn’t matter right now anyway because she wanted this, had for months now, and the teasing twinkle in Peggy’s eyes was just enough to tip her over the edge.

She dropped to her knees with a dull clunk and before Peggy had a chance to take stock of what was going on Angie’s hands were on her hips, turning her gently on the spot. On instinct Peggy reached out to steady herself against the wall while Angie ran her fingers up the length of Peggy’s stocking clad legs, catching the material of Peggy’s dress as they went and hiking it up until it bunched around her waist.

Then her hands went to the two soft globes of Peggy’s ass, squeezing them softly and digging her nails into the flesh just enough to elicit a sigh. Her ass was smaller than Angie had imagined, and there was a faint scar running across the back of Peggy’s upper thigh as well, but it was still perfect. Still soft and smooth and perfect and so when Angie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss into the groove where the curve of Peggy’s ass met her thigh she sent up a quick prayer to whatever god allowed her to be here in this moment.

“Oh…” Peggy’s hand curled in Angie’s hair and Angie smirked and pressed another kiss into her skin, this one a little higher and a little closer to her core. “Oh…” Peggy’s fingers scratched at Angie’s scalp.

Her third kiss was against the fabric of Peggy’s cotton underwear and Angie could feel the moisture through the thin material; she could taste it on the tip of her tongue when it darted out and along the line of Peggy’s folds, roughly outlined by the way the underwear stuck against her.

“O-oh…” Now Peggy was tugging at her hair and Angie looked up, being met with Peggy’s half lidded stare.

“You okay?” Angie didn’t sound drunk anymore, just hoarse and needy.

Peggy nodded. “I just…” She turned, backed herself against the wall, and with the hand she still managed to keep in Angie’s hair tugged Angie back towards her. “Thought maybe a different angle…”

Angie just smiled. “Suit yourself.” Then she leaned in and pressed another kiss against Peggy’s underwear.

This time the kiss was long and slow and just where she knew Peggy wanted it. The underwear was a hindrance, but for now Angie was happy to let that slide as she opened her mouth slowly and sucked Peggy’s clit in between her lips, underwear and all. The motion caused Peggy to convulse and rock against Angie’s face while her back slammed against the wall. Angie just sucked harder.

There were a lot of things Angie was good at. She’d been able to read at an eighth grade level when still in the third grade, she could make the best cup of coffee this side of the Atlantic, she could memorize entire scripts in a day, and, as she’d found out when she was seventeen in a dirty back alley in The Village, she could make a girl come like was nobody’s business.

With this in mind she relented on her sucking for the time being, and instead busied herself with removing Peggy’s garter, stockings and underwear. It was a simple task though she took her time anyway, her nails scratching fine red lines into Peggy’s creamy flesh as she drew down the silk and cotton until it bunched around her ankles. Peggy flicked her undergarments away easily, and in the same swift movement brought her leg up to rest on Angie’s shoulder, bent at the knee with her calf pressed firmly against Angie’s back, forcing her forward.

She was all in, and if Angie wasn’t so focused on Peggy’s sex in front of her, wet and waiting, she might have thought to swoon again.

She curled her hands around Peggy’s thighs to hold her in place then leaned in, her nose brushing off neatly trimmed hairs while her tongue darted along Peggy’s folds then swirled circles around her clit. She repeated the motion again and again and the moan that sang out through the room from deep in the pit of Peggy’s stomach was enough to tell Angie that what she was doing was working.

Angie uncurled her hand from the leg that was draped over her shoulder and slowly dragged her nails up Peggy’s inner thigh, while at the same time pushing her tongue harder against Peggy’s clit and closing her lips in around it. Peggy was grinding against Angie’s face without reservation now and when she did Angie snuck one of her fingers inside the agent.

“Oh! Oh, damn!” The hand in Angie’s hair tugged harder and after giving Peggy a moment to get used to the feeling of her finger Angie added another. “Oh please yes Angie…” She moved her fingers slowly, her tongue and mouth still moving against Peggy’s clit. “Yes, there. There…”

Peggy was rocking unevenly against Angie’s face and hand now, though the waitress didn’t care. She just built her pace slowly, all the while feeling Peggy’s muscles growing tense around her head and fingers.  

When Peggy came she chanted Angie’s name like a prayer and her entire body seized and convulsed around Angie’s face as she continued to run her tongue through her folds slowly until her orgasm subsided into heavy breaths and shaking legs. Then Peggy pulled Angie’s face away with the hand still in her hair and unhooked her leg from Angie’s shoulder, sliding down the wall and landing on the floor with a soft thud.

Angie stayed kneeling beside her, and in the moment it took Peggy to catch her breath she took the opportunity to admire the English woman. Her hair was like a haystack, with strands sticking out at odd angles and pins poking out through the midst of curls. Her face had an after sex sheen that beaded around her temple and left her cheeks and ears a burning red. Her chest heaved under her dress, which was still bunched around her waist leaving her bottom half completely exposed. Angie swore she’d never seen her look more beautiful.

“Well…” Peggy opened her eyes slowly. “That wasn’t how I saw the evening going.”

Angie snorted and shook her head. “No,” she agreed; as much as she’d enjoyed what had just happened it certainly hadn’t been how she’d envisioned the night ending.

“We should talk…” Peggy added then, her features turning serious.

“Yea, we should.” Angie knew she was right, knew there was no way they could go on living together without talking about what they’d just done, still, some part of her had hoped to avoid it.

“Not tonight though,” Peggy added, before Angie had a chance to launch into an explanation. “Tonight we’re drunk.” She paused and stood, pulling Angie up with her. “Tonight we should just go to bed, what do you think?”

Angie raised a questioning eyebrow but rather than clarify their sleeping arrangements Peggy just leaned down, pressing a fleeting kiss against Angie’s lips before entwining their fingers and leading them out into the hall.


End file.
